


Toxic

by SherlockRiverHekate



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate





	

MacGyver walked into the kitchen, placing two bags of groceries down on the counter. He started unpacking them, ferrying containers from the counter to the cupboards. He'd emptied one bag and was about to start on the second when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," he called.  
The door opened and a few moments later Patricia Thornton walked into the room.  
"Patricia, hi," MacGyver said, putting down the jar of jam in his hand. "I wasn't supposed to be at work today, was I?" he asked. He was fairly certain that he had the day off, and he'd had his phone on him all day so he couldn't have missed a call.  
"No no," his boss replied, "But I do have a new mission for you. When does your girlfriend get home?"  
MacGyver looked down at his wrist, checking the time. "She should be home shortly, she usually gets back from work around 5.30."  
"And your housemate?" she questioned.  
"Bozer left for work only about an hour ago," the blonde replied.  
"Good, it would be difficult to explain the mission to you with him here," she told him.  
"But why do you..." MacGyver began, before his director cut him off.  
"You'll see," she smiled enigmatically.  
MacGyver went back to unpacking the groceries as Patricia Thornton took a seat on the couch to wait.  
"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Mac asked as he put the last of the groceries away.  
"No, thank you," Director Thornton replied, "Do you have any tea?"  
A chuckle sounded from the kitchen, "Plenty, what variety would you like?"  
"English breakfast will be fine," she replied, "Two sugars and a dash of milk."

I walked in to find MacGyver handing a cup to someone sitting on the couch.  
"Honey, I'm home," I called out.  
"Hey," he replied, "Grab something to drink and come over here. Director Thornton has something to discuss with us."  
I grabbed a glass of juice out of the fridge and made my way over to where my partner and his boss were seated in the lounge area.  
"Director," I nodded to her as I sat down.  
"Hello," she greeted me, "I have a new mission for Mac, but it requires you as well."  
"I'm not a field agent," I reminded her, "I've only consulted for you guys a couple of times."  
"That's ok," she reassured me, "You're mostly there as part of Mac's cover."  
I nodded in acquiescence.  
"A known dealer of pretty much everything will be in town next week. This is the first time we've actually known when he's here before he gets here. Mac is going undercover as a courier for him and will gain his confidence, but the information we really need is on his laptop. He carries it with him everywhere, but it's in a case that blocks external signals so Riley can't hack into it and get the information. The only time it's not in the case is when he's at home, but we don't know the location of that. He has a young wife, an ex-model, who from all reports enjoys having dinner parties. The aim is for Mac to get an invite to dinner, and you," here she looked at me, "are the prompt needed. One young wife to keep the other company. Once you have the location then we can send Jack and Riley to the location to hack the laptop while the two of you are having dinner. We will move the both of you into a small apartment for the duration of the mission, you can't stay here and risk your cover being blown."  
We both agreed with that, but I had a couple of questions.  
"Okay, that I can do," I told the director, "But does that mean I will have to take time off work?"  
"No," she replied, "You can continue to work as normal but there will be a protection detail assigned to you just in case."  
I nodded, "Second question, what's the cover that we should tell Bozer?"  
"Right," Thornton smiled, "There is a rich investor looking at an idea that the Think Tank has developed. Mac knows the idea the best, but the investor is a little eccentric. He won't invest in ideas unless they were developed by married people. To ensure that the funding is secured, we are going to pretend that Mac is."  
Mac kept his face carefully neutral, but I had to swallow a laugh.  
"That's not the best cover I've heard," I admitted, "but I can't think of anything better either."  
"It's agreed then?" She asked, and we both nodded. "Mac, are you right to use your previous alias, Dexter Fillmore?"  
"Yea, everything is already in the system for that name," he stated. "Are you going to have an alias?" he asked me.  
I looked at Thornton, who nodded.  
"Stephanie, Steph Fillmore then," I said.

It was two weeks later that Mac had managed to get an invitation to the dealer's house. Patricia had organised with work that I could leave early to assist of Foundation business. Really what she had done was ensure I had something appropriate that I could wear and had time to prepare a dessert like Mac had promised. I figured a white chocolate and raspberry cheesecake would be sufficient and would be easy to make.  
The house was quiet, with Mac still at work for another half hour. I took out the ingredients for the cheesecake, and turned on my ipod.

I had a shower and then started preparing the cheesecake. As I started pressing the base into the tin, a Britney Spears song came on. I started dancing to the music finished with the base and started pouring in the ingredients for the actual cheesecake.  
"Baby, can't you see, I'm calling," I started singing before I quite realised what I was doing. There was no one else home, so I continued to sing and dance around the kitchen.  
"A guy like you, should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm falling," I laughed slightly, the words were quite accurate for MacGyver really. He was dangerous, if you were on the wrong side. I turned on the mixer and added the chocolate and raspberries to the mix.  
I felt a hand on my waist at the line 'Do you feel me now?'  
I squeaked and jumped, not expecting the touch and a little embarrassed at getting caught singing.  
"I'm home," MacGyver whispered in my ear, kissing me on the cheek.  
"Hey," I replied, turning to kiss him properly.  
"What are you making?" he asked.  
"Raspberry and chocolate cheesecake," I replied, switching off the mixer and adding whole raspberries to the mix before pouring it in to the cake tin.  
He hummed in my ear, making me shiver.  
"Stop," I laughed, "We have somewhere to be in a couple of hours."  
"Plenty of time," Mac replied, wiping some of the mixture on my lips.  
I let him kiss it off me, before pushing him away gently.  
"No, Dexter," I said with a laugh.  
He walked off towards the bedroom, as I poured the cheesecake mixture onto the biscuit base and then placed the entire thing in the fridge.  
"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under," I danced around the room singing the chorus for the final time, knowing that he could hear me. I had some time to waste before the cheesecake would be set.

Half past seven saw us arrive at the house of the dealer. One house down I saw a white van parked out the front, ladders and other equipment on the roof. I knew that Riley and Jack had also found the address.  
Mac opened the door for me, and we walked together to the front door of the house.  
A young woman, about my age, with long blonde hair and green eyes opened the door.  
"Hello, I'm Tiffany," she held her hand out to Mac.  
"Dexter," he shook her hand, "And this is my wife, Steph."  
"Pleased to meet you," Tiffany said sweetly, "James will be down shortly. May I take the cheesecake?"  
I gladly handed it over, it would be better in the fridge than sitting out.  
A tall man with sandy brown hair walked into the hallway as Tiffany went to put the cheesecake in the fridge.  
"Dexter," He greeted MacGyver, then turned to me. "You must be Mrs. Fillmore, a pleasure to meet you."  
"Steph, please," I smiled at him, but inside my stomach was twisting. This man was responsible for all sorts of trafficking, from humans to drugs and weapons. But that's ok, Riley would get all the information they need to not just arrest him but the rest of the ring.

As it came to dessert time, my phone pinged. Excusing myself, I checked the message.  
It was Riley, telling me that they had all the information that they needed. The distraction was enough Mac and I hadn't eaten any of the cheesecake while Tiffany and James had eaten two mouthfuls of the cake.  
Mac and I had taken very small bites of cake, barely ingesting any ourselves. Within about 20 minutes of taking the first bite of cheesecake both Tiffany and James had slumped over, asleep from the phenergen that was in the cheesecake.  
We both got up and walked out of the house, meeting Jack and Riley out the front.  
"I guess the cake was truly toxic," Jack laughed.

It was only after that I wondered how he knew about me singing that song…


End file.
